


Inner Circle

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2018) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blink and you miss it Nick Fury, F/F, F/M, Implied HOH Clint, Labels are for losers, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pepper&Rhodey&Clint&Phil&Nat&Tony are all bros, Phil/Clint are married for realisies, Tony and his Inner Circle don't fuck with shit, basically flips all of IM1/IM2 on its head, implied SHIELD being kind of major asholes, is it an actual relationship?, just a deep friendship?, lots of kinda sorta hinted at almost relationships, not MCU Clint Barton, not Tony and Natasha, playing the tabloids, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Both Tony and Natasha love to fuck with the press, so over the next week, there's 'dates' with Tony and Clint, Phil and Natasha, even a particularly good one where Pepper and Natasha are snuggled up in a club. Tony tops it by taking Rhodey out for lunch, and physically sitting in his lap to feed him sushi. Rhodey thinks its hilarious, and the tabloids are all confused. ( Square: Marriage Of Convenience  (S1) )





	Inner Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Marriage Of Convenience (S1). Ive been scared to post these cause ive been afraid they wont be any good, but im gonna go for it anyway. I hope you enjoy!

They'd been doing...this -thing- for a long time, since she'd joined Tony's inner circle during his whole thing with Palladium Poisoning. Tony and Pepper had realised right away there was something up, and Natasha had been impressed.

She'd admitted what she was, what SHIELD was trying to do. Tony and Pepper had nodded, and brought her into the inner circle easily, and from then on, she and Tony had been best friends.

Of course, SHIELD thinks they barely tolerate each other, which is just what they want them to think. Makes it much easier.

They'd had a lot of fun making up that stupid character report (Tony Stark not recommended indeed, stupid assholes), and she, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey had laughed around the table as they figured out the most fun ways they can word things in the report.

They all know Tony will be part of the team, regardless, but the report will keep him from being an actual SHIELD member, will keep him as a consultant. Another layer of protection to keep greedy fingers off the suit.

Its through her he meets her best friend, the human dumpster fire that is Clint Barton, and his husband Phil Coulson, who Tony had met here and there after Afghanistan but never quite entirely in person. He immediately makes Clint new hearing aids, and fixes his arrows because SHIELD had nothing on him.

Tony and Clint get along like a house on fire, and Tony has seen both Coulson and Natasha watching this semi in horror.

Then Natasha goes missing on a mission, and she's gone almost two weeks. Tony almost tears SHIELD to pieces to try and find her, and only Coulson assuring him they'll get her back, stops them. Tony spends several days laying in Phil and Clints lap as they all assure each other Natasha will be okay

He's the one that suggests it, 'offhand'. "You know, SHIELD can't keep spouses from knowing about their partners." He said, eyes drifting pointedly to Clint, who is currently all busted from his own mission.

Tony narrowed his own eyes, and he'd nodded, and Coulson had left him alone, knowing Tony understood.

Natasha comes back to them with a broken leg, and a tired spirit, and she literally collapses into Tony's arms when she steps off the elevator, with her crutches.

Tony picked her up, and carried her to the couch. Pepper, Clint and Phil are in the kitchen, but its just them in the living room for now.

"If we get married, they can't stop me from finding you." Tony said softly, gently getting her situated into pillows. Natasha shivered, and he covered her up with Clints god awful colored throw, and she finally seems to relax.

"I deserve a better proposal, starshine." She finally mutters, but she smiles. Tony just stays there, sits in front of the couch, and watches her sleep, makes sure she's really back. All of them wander through to check on her, and then disperse, and Tony never moves, falls asleep in front of the couch, listening to her breathe.

Two days later, he comes back to her with a ring pop. She laughs herself to tears, but she accepts. Its something small, just them, and Pepper, Clint, Phil at the courthouse. They know as soon as they file the papers, people are gonna go nuts.

But Fury's face when they slam the marriage certificate on his face makes it all worth it. Phil updates the paperwork in SHIELD's systems, Tony listed as 'Spouse' and Medical Proxy under Natasha's file.

Tony and Natasha are by no means traditional, so they forgo rings. They can get snagged or stolen or lost. They both get a small tattoo on their ring fingers. A little spider wrapped around a tiny arc reactor.

They manage to keep it quiet for a while, before Enquirer manages to get a picture of both of them with the tattoo, and the whole world goes nuts.

Both Tony and Natasha love to fuck with the press, so over the next week, there's 'dates' with Tony and Clint, Phil and Natasha, even a particularly good one where Pepper and Natasha are snuggled up in a club. Tony tops it by taking Rhodey out for lunch, and physically sitting in his lap to feed him sushi. Rhodey thinks its hilarious, and the tabloids are all confused. Tony loves all of his friends, more than he can say.

They never release an official statment. Let people wonder. But one thing is sure.

No one can ever keep Tony from Natasha again.


End file.
